


@BEGIN

by Eugyn (Gyn_Blaise)



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Easter Eggs, Gen, Mr. Robot: Virtual Reality Experience - 360°, Mr. Robot:1.51exfiltrati0n.ipa, Red Wheelbarrow, Spoilers, The Careful Massacre of the Bourgeoisie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyn_Blaise/pseuds/Eugyn
Summary: He looks back at his father, standing now, and attempts to memorize the squint of his eyes and the edge of his smile. Then he glances down at the rusted red wheelbarrow.
“Okay.”





	

_May 17 • 6:38 am_

_“I had a dream about it last night.”_ 1 

_-Elliot Alderson_

They’re in a field together. The grass is long and thin and as it sways in the breeze, tendrils creep up the cuffs of their pants. A bird lets out a shriek from a nearby tree.

“Now don’t let go of the frame just yet. Make sure to set it down nice and easy.” There’s no reply given, only a short exhale as the two carefully position the wheelbarrow. “Great going, kiddo. We’re almost done here.”

He kneels down to apply a sealant to the tire. Both sets of eyes watch as calloused, steady hands work. His knees crunch the frosted grass with every shift of his body and already a light snowfall is wetting the collar of his jacket. “And there we go. Alright kid, your work here is done. I know you wanted to help with this next part but like I said earlier, one lesson at a time.” He looks up for an instant, and dew drips from his glasses. “Go inside before this weather swallows you up. I can handle things here, on my own.”

“Okay.”

Each boot step squelches in the slush collecting on the ground. As they travel further away, the sound peters out. When they are about to fade away altogether, a distant voice interrupts them. “And Elliot, don’t keep them waiting. Everyone’s here to see _you_.” 2

He looks back at his father, standing now, and attempts to memorize the squint of his eyes and the edge of his smile. Then he glances down at the rusted red wheelbarrow.

“Okay.”

[Red Wheelbarrow](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2h36j19ghf4i66h/ROBOT%202.jpg?dl=0)

 

_May 17 • 7:01 am_

_“_ ~~_WE ARE IN THIS TOGETHER TO THE END._ ~~ _”_ 3

_-Mr. Robot_

Elliot wakes from a dream he’s been having repeatedly. It rips him out of his sheets and comforter, to emerge naked and ugly—the furthest thing from metamorphic. His heart beats away in his chest and he reaches for it with trembling fingers. Every choked down breath gradually reels in the anxiety, strand by strand. When he finally feels collected enough, he gets up, puts on the same outfit, brushes his teeth like always, and writes a similar line in his journal.

He has control here. He’s safe here. Other people are safe from _him_ here. Although he rose early today, his mother still pokes her head into his room to hurry him along. Her presence cows him into action and he flees the area. Normally, he’d be on his way to eat breakfast with Leon. This time, however, he’s stopped by the sight of a window.

Curtains swell in the wind created by a vortex in the glass. Elliot pauses and lingers over the shards, which have faced internal trauma. It looks as though someone were forcibly ejected. The cracks are too perfect and form the shape of a body. Someone young, just a child.

Elliot feels his heartbeat thumping away again, growing louder and louder. The hallway starts to spin in the margin of his vision. He stumbles backwards into someone’s chest.

“Hey, take it easy, kiddo.” The hands which anchor him are large and warm.

“Why—why are you fucking with me like this? Do you hate me—is this you trying to take control?” Elliot’s hands are clawing at the other man’s jacket, desperate for a hold. “Why would you show me this? I know I’m guilty. I know he—” his voice cracks. _He_ pulls him into his arms and squeezes him roughly. “—he hated me.”

“He didn’t hate you. He knew it was a mistake, an accident.”

“You’re wrong.” Elliot’s voice is muffled in the hollow of Mr. Robot’s neck. “Why do you always hurt me?”

“ I’m not your dad—I’ll always protect you and I’ll never leave you. We both make up Elliot, you and I. We both want the same thing. I just want to help _us_.”

Elliot withdraws from Mr. Robot’s grasp. “No, I have no idea what you want.”

[Quick Response (QR) Code](https://www.dropbox.com/s/044zpjd8cj25khu/ROBOT%201.jpg?dl=0)

 

_August 8 • 11:54 pm_

_“You know some can go up to a year without eating? Patient predator.”_ 4 

_-FBI Agent, Dominique DiPierro_

Dom is sitting cross-legged on her bed with the lights dimmed. She’s going through the police reports of a petty hacker, Darlene Alderson’s police report, a link to one DJ Mobley, and—

She’s forced to let out a bark of laughter. Dom throws herself across the bed, her red hair fanning out over the sheets. Her body’s trembling badly and she nearly crushes the phone in her palm when she calls out into the air:      

“ALEXA, are _you_ a robot?

“All I know is that I’m here to help.”  

 

 

Blocked  
  
I Want You Thinking About the Dark Army and How We’re going to Fix One of those Problems.5  
  
Can do.  
  
I’ll Be Around.  
  
Darlene once said I’d be the Paul Revere of this revolution. She also said I wouldn’t be hurt by what you’ve done - what I was a part of.  
  
This time we meet face-to-face, “Mr. Robot”.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This is a quote from Esmail, Sam, and Courtney Looney. Mr. Robot: Red Wheelbarrow: (eps1.91_redwheelbarr0w.txt). NYC: Abrams, 2016. Print. 19.  
> 2\. This is an allusion to The Careful Massacre of the Bourgeoisie. Dir. Douglas Carlton. Who Is Mr. Robot? N.p., n.d. Web. 6 Dec. 2016.  
> 3\. This is a quote from Esmail, Sam, and Courtney Looney. Mr. Robot: Red Wheelbarrow: (eps1.91_redwheelbarr0w.txt). NYC: Abrams, 2016. Print. 192.  
> 4\. This is a direct quote from Esmail, Sam, dir. Mr. Robot. USA Network. NYC, New York, June-July 2015. Television. (2.12).  
> 5\. This is a text from Mr. Robot in Night School Studios. Mr. Robot:1.51exfiltrati0n.ipa. Computer software. Google Play Store. Vers. 1.0.6. TellTale Inc., n.d. Web. 18 July 2016.


End file.
